Finding True Love
by Liwliwa-Janoah
Summary: Serenity, seeing that all her friends have found that special someone, begins to feel lonely at not having a man in her life. She becomes enthralled with Seto Kaiba as he frequently comes to the coffee shop she works in . Fate is not on her side when Serenity finds out that the CEO of Kaiba Corp. has a girlfriend. How can she compete against a gorgeous, rich model? SetoxSerenity.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Hi everyone, I was asked by **loveSetoxSerenity4ever** to finish this story which is owned by **xSereneMeadowsx**, because she is going back to college and this semester will have her very busy. I was so honoured when I received this request! ^_^ This is my first time doing something like this and I will do it to the best of my ability. So all of you SetoxSerenity fans out there, I really hope you like this story. I personally don't favour that couple, but some of my favourite fanfics are from this couple. The story was up on already, but she took it down and I was asked to re-upload the chapters. I have done so; the only changes I will make are grammatical errors and alignment errors, if any. _Please note_: Chapters 1 -3 are originally written by xSereneMeadowsx, any chapters written beyond that point, are written by me. Fans of this story, I really hope, you like the direction I will take this story. Oh and the name Analia is pronounced Ah-Naw-Lia if anyone was wondering.

Disclaimer: **xSereneMeadowsx** does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However the plot is hers.

On to the story =)

Chapter 1

Serenity Wheeler got up from her bed, stretching out her limbs to wake them up from slumber. She gave a yawn and headed towards her bathroom. Showering and deciding on what to wear, Serenity chose to wear a simple light pink dress with pink flats. She soon was in her kitchen making breakfast for herself.

She enjoyed the little apartment she was currently living in. The large glass window in her living room gave her a spectacular view of Domino City. As she finished up cooking, Serenity sat down on her plush, dark blue couch taking a bite of toast. She glanced out the window, sadness written in her hazel eyes. She was thankful it was Sunday, meaning she didn't have work to today, however, that just wasn't enough to make her feel content.

Finishing up her meal, Serenity put her plate in the dishwasher and decided she would pay a visit to her mother. _It has been a while since I've seen her,_ she thought as she brushed her teeth, making sure no food particles were left in her pearly whites.

Serenity made her way out of her apartment and to the car garage. She entered her red Hyundai Accent and pulled out of the garage. The drive was very scenic passing by all of the skyscrapers and the ocean. Her mom's house wasn't too far from Downtown Domino and the neighborhood was pleasantly quaint.

She parked her car and stepped out, taking in the sights and smells of the flowers her mother had planted. She knocked on the white oak door and was instantly greeted by her mom's tired, but lively brown eyes.

"Oh Serenity! What a surprise! Come in!" Emiko, Serenity's mother, stepped aside to allow her daughter to enter the house.

Serenity smiled at her mom and walked in, It was always nice to see her mom's home; It was old fashioned, but neat and tidy nonetheless.

"What brings you over here?" Emiko asked getting herself and Serenity some iced tea.

"I…I wanted to just get out and to see you since it's been a while…" Serenity took the glass from her mom and sipped the tea. "Could we sit out on the porch?"

"Sure." Emiko smiled.

Serenity followed her mother outside and sat down in a white floral chair. Emiko sat next to her daughter in the same kind of chair.

"Serenity, what's on your mind?" Emiko could read her daughter like an open book. One look in Serenity's hazel eyes told her that something was not sitting well with the auburn haired girl.

Serenity sighed, she may as well say what was wrong; it would make her feel better. "I'm sad that I've never had a real boyfriend before. I mean I know Tristan and Duke really liked me back in high school, but they were annoying to be honest; especially Duke, they weren't even my type. I just wish I could meet a man, and know right then and there that he's the guy I'm looking for." She closed her eyes then laid her head down on the brim of the floral chair with her face pointing towards the sky.

Emiko smiled. "Sweetie, you'll find the right man someday. He just hasn't shown up yet."

"How can you be so sure?!" Serenity found it hard to believe, considering that she hadn't even been on a real date before. That fact alone upset her greatly.

"Trust me when I say this. Love comes your way unexpectedly." Emiko put a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

Serenity looked across at her mom, sadness still etched in her eyes. "I guess…"

"Try not to think about it so much now. Why don't we change subjects?" Emiko patted Serenity's back.

Serenity gave a small smile. "Okay…" Deep down, she was still disappointed. Her brother Joey was living with the girl of his dreams and Serenity was happy for him, but also jealous. She did well with hiding the jealousy from her brother. She made herself sick, to think that she held such an emotion inside of her heart. _I suppose it's only human. _She's worked on getting rid of the sick feeling, but it wasn't very easy; but still, she tried. She didn't want to be selfish.

"Seto, how about we go to the Domino Deluxe Restaurant tonight? It's the most divine place to eat at," Analia said as she stood in front of Seto's gigantic oak desk. She brushed her fingers through her long black hair and her sapphire eyes shimmered under the lighting of the office.

Seto Kaiba sighed in a frustrated tone. "We've been there dozens of times and if you forgot, I said that I was bringing Mokuba along with us." A migraine began clawing its way through his head, pounding incessantly.

Analia groaned as she walked on the other side of the oak desk and stood behind Seto. "Why must your brother come with us? I wanted it to just be only the two of us." She wrapped her arms around him and placed them across his chest, as he was sitting in his black leather chair.

Seto removed her arms to stand up. "Look, you and I can do something tomorrow. Just the two of us." He was about ready to punch the wall. Analia was the last person he wanted to deal with at the moment.

"But Seto…" Analia moaned.

Seto growled. "Analia, _please_ leave. Now!"

Analia gasped. "How can you treat your girlfriend this way?!"

"I'm not feeling well and I have a lot of work to do. I told you before, I can't always be talking to you while in the office. I have a company to run!" Seto rubbed his temples.

Analia huffed and stalked out of the office.

Seto watched Analia leave and walked towards his windows. His cerulean blue eyes scanned the scenery and he ran a hand through his chestnut-brown hair. His headache increased rapidly and he truly wished he could have some peace and relaxation in his life. Running a multi-billion dollar company was no easy feat. Especially when he was in high school, it nearly sucked the life out of him. Luckily his little brother was there to help him stay on his feet. He was thankful to have Mokuba in his life. He loved his little brother more than anyone, even his own girlfriend.

As much as Mokuba tried convincing Seto to break up with the 'oh so wonderful' Analia, Seto knew he couldn't do that. He tried explaining to Mokuba why he couldn't, but the fourteen year old couldn't comprehend it. Seto had made a profitable business deal with the brat's father and the father in turn wanted him to date his daughter. _More like 'Here, you put up with her now so I don't have to.' _Seto wasn't a very patient person and he and Analia had so many ups and downs in their relationship that it tore Seto up limb from limb (mentally speaking of course).

Hours passed by and Seto was finally able to head out of the office to pick up his brother and Analia from the mansion. He couldn't wait to see Mokuba; however he wasn't looking forward to seeing Analia again. Unfortunately, Analia was living with him and his brother but he wanted to be far, far, away from her. Leaving the office, he got into his sleek black limo; and closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the head-board. The ride ended quickly with the driver opening the door to let Seto out of the long car.

_Here we go…_Seto made his way towards the tall, massive mahogany doors. He pushed them open and was knocked down to the waxed floor, being greeted by a mass of black hair.

"Hey Seto!" Mokuba exclaimed. His grey eyes gleamed with happiness upon seeing his older brother. Although he was a teenager, he still loved bringing his big brother down with his 'bear hugs.'

Seto hugged Mokuba. "Hey Mokuba." He found his little brother silly for still acting like a ten year old.

Analia walked over towards the brothers. "Hey Seto dear."

"Evening." Seto let go of Mokuba and stood up. The outfit his girlfriend was wearing was rather…revealing. He really didn't like some of the clothes she chose to wear, especially when around his little brother. The dress was black and barely went past her bottom, showing lots of cleavage. It was a non strap 'dress.'

"Well, let's get going!" Analia said unusually cheerful as she brushed past the brothers.

Mokuba raised an eyebrow at Analia's disappearing person. "Seriously…she's wearing that?"

Seto looked at Mokuba. "Unfortunately. It seems I'll have to talk to her about that again." _I swear she does this on purpose. _In fact, he already knew she was doing this as she planned it in her 'brain' of hers. Sometimes, the girl really didn't think for herself and that drove Seto off of the wall. _I just have to get through this dinner and then we can be away from all the stupid media and I can finally be in my room away from Analia._

The duo headed out the door and towards the awaiting limo. They then went to a fairly expensive restaurant called Apple Tree Restaurant and Seto hoped the night would go smoothly and would go by extremely fast.

A/N: And there you have it, the first chapter of xSereneMeadows' YGO fanfic, Finding True Love. I really hope you enjoy it! Please review! Oh and Please check out her page while you're at it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Hi everyone, for those of you who don't know (from reading my author's note in Chapter 1, I was asked by **loveSetoxSerenity4ever** to finish this story which is owned by **xSereneMeadowsx**, because she is going back to college and this semester will have her very busy. The story was up on already, but she took it down and I was asked to re-upload the chapters. I have done so; the only changes I will make are grammatical errors and alignment errors, if any. _Please note_: Chapters 1-3 are originally written by xSereneMeadowsx, any chapters written beyond that point, are written by me. Fans of this story, I really hope, you like the direction I will take this story. Oh and the name Analia is pronounced Ah-Naw-Lia if anyone was wondering. I do apologise for the wait, in uploading Chapter 2, I am preoccupied with some stuff not related to the fanfic world.

Disclaimer: **xSereneMeadowsx** does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However the plot is hers.

On to the story =)

Chapter 2

As Serenity was driving home, she was listening to some soothing violin music on the radio. It's amazing what music can do for people, she felt so calm and at peace. Sure, she was still bothered at not having a special someone, but the music really helped to put her mind at ease, at least for a little while.

Reaching the car garage, Serenity parked her vehicle and made her way towards her apartment. She practically crashed onto the sofa when she had entered her home. It was wonderful to see her mom and chat with her about everything (except the boyfriend dilemma) that was going on, like Yugi and Anzu being engaged. When Anzu had told her the news, she was extremely happy for her friend, telling her 'Congratulations! I wish you and Yugi a happy, blissful marriage!' She smiled remembering how descriptive and enthusiastic her best friend had been about how Yugi proposed to her.

Serenity hoped that someday, as her mother had said, the right man would come along and be oh so loving and romantic. Okay, she admitted the way she pictured everything was rather cheesy, but what girl doesn't dream of a man sweeping her off her feet and telling her how much he adores her? It was practically every girl's dream.

She shook her head, getting up from the couch and decided to focus on getting ready for bed. The next day was going to be awfully long and busy. Oh how she looked forward to dealing with her 'boss' over at the Golden Flower Coffee Shop, nagging was all the head honcho ever did. Serenity did her part and gave her boss respect and did as she was told. Serenity scolded herself, annoyed that her mind was ever wandering on other things and not focusing on the task at hand.

Changing into light blue pajamas, Serenity washed her face, brushed her teeth, and then crawled into her plush, queen sized bed. She stared up at the cracks on the ceiling, as if they would take her to a far away land. She wished she could escape reality and be able to be in two different worlds at times. With fantasizing thoughts swirling around in her cluttered mind, Serenity closed her eyes, letting sleep take over.

Seto sat on his bed, his head in his hands. That had to be one of the most out of control arguments he had ever had with his girlfriend. Never had he yelled so much in his life. He felt terrible for having woken up his brother, considering Mokuba had school the next day as well. Seto rubbed his temples, the events still fresh in his mind as they had only happened mere moments ago.

_~Flashback~_

"_Analia! I've told you time and time again I do not want you wearing those kinds of clothes especially around Mokuba!" Seto was just at the breaking point in his sanity. The audacity of his girlfriend infuriated him._

"_Would you relax?! Besides, Mokuba's a teenager. I would think it wouldn't matter that much to you now anyway!" She flipped her black hair, looking at her acrylic nails._

_Seto growled. "That's exactly why I don't need you wearing those kinds of clothes. I don't need my brother's hormones out of control!" Even though so many people called Seto 'emotionless' and 'cold-hearted,' he knew all about the raging hormones in young teenage boys. He was once one after all and even he struggled sometimes when seeing women dress in such 'attire.' However, thanks to Gozaburo, he did well with holding in his feelings. It was a huge advantage in the world of business._

_Analia groaned. "Let him go out and you'll see it's not so bad with seeing women dress in the things that I wear."_

_Seto's eye twitched ever so slightly. Was she serious?! What was she thinking?! "Are you crazy?! I don't need my brother to end up in_ one of those _situations."_

_Analia walked over to her boyfriend, snaking her arms around his waist. "Seto dear, relax. I think you're letting your job get the best of you. Let me take away all your frustration." She leaned in and started kissing his neck._

_Seto tensed up from the physical contact. While he still had his senses, he removed the model's arms from around his waist and stared at her, anger flashing in his dark blue eyes. "Do you not understand what I do for my brother?! It's called keeping him out of trouble, something which you're very good at causing!"_

_Analia gasped. "How dare you say such a thing to me?! _I only want to help your brother. _This is exactly why you're always so tense! I would never put your brother in a horrible situation." She had her hand over her heart, eyes cast down at her shoes._

"_Taking Mokuba to those clubs is not helping him! He's under age! Do you not understand that?!" Seto could recall when Analia had taken Mokuba to one of the most dangerous dance clubs in all of Domino. Everyone over there was perverted, high, etc., while he had a long business meeting. When Mokuba called him and told him where he was at, oh Seto just about broke his cell phone. He rushed over to the club like a coyote hunting its prey. The events that followed after picking up his brother and Analia were not pleasant; Seto instantly wanted to take himself and Mokuba out of that mansion and be stuck on an island. He'd rather put up with trying to find means of food and shelter than deal with his '_Oh so lovey, wonderful' _girlfriend any day when arguments came up._

"_Oh Seto, you're making such a big deal about _nothing._" Analia tried putting her arms around Seto again, only to be awarded with Seto backing away from her._

"_This isn't 'nothing.' This is something serious!" Seto blew all kinds of gaskets. "Get out of my room! Now!"_

_Analia sighed frustratingly. "Fine!" She slammed the door, trudging down the long hallway to her own room._

_Seto was about to go to his bathroom when his door opened. Thinking it was his girlfriend, Seto turned around and was about to curse at the girl. _

"_Seto, what's going on?" Mokuba asked, rubbing his eyes, entering his brother's room_

_Seto sighed with relief, seeing that it was only his precious sibling. "Everything's all right now. I'm sorry to have woken you up. Go back to bed." He smiled at his little brother._

_Mokuba wasn't convinced, but did as Seto said. "Okay…goodnight big brother." _

"_Good night kiddo." Seto watched Mokuba close the door and he went over to his king sized bed, sitting down with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands._

_~End Flashback~_

Seto got up and went to his restroom to change clothes and take some aspirin. After finishing, he climbed up into his king sized bed, his head hitting the soft, feathery pillow. Why was he dealing with Analia again? Oh! That's right, that business deal! It gave his company the chance to increase the production rate of making duel disks, however it made him suffer tremendously. It's already been two years and it was two years too many in his opinion dealing with the model that was his girlfriend.

He shook his head, instead trying to get his mind on other things. Sleep seeped its way into the CEO's body and he closed his eyes, enjoying the peace that swept over him as his body relaxed and fell into slumber.

"Serenity! Table twenty-three needs two mochas!" a girl with long brown hair shouted.

"I'll get right on it!" Serenity replied, finishing the drink order for table twenty-two. She had just gotten to work fifteen minutes ago and it was already a full house. Of course, that was to be expected, considering that it was six-forty-five in the morning and the usual crowd of working people came in right at opening time which was six-thirty.

"Serenity! Hurry it up! These people haven't got all morning!" Serenity's boss Talorina Utandia said, eyeing the twenty-one year old with a critical gaze.

"Yes, Miss Utandia," Serenity spoke, putting lids on the two drinks she had been working on. She walked around the counter, bringing the warm, sweetened coffees to two gentlemen in neat business suits. They thanked her and give her a ten-dollar tip. She smiled at them graciously. At least not all of the business tycoons were grouchy and hard-heartened.

The Golden Flower Coffee Shop was a serenely decorated place, which helped to bring in more customers day by day. Serenity loved the decor with yellows and gold of various shades and of course, all the flowers in the vases at the tables and up on the wallpaper. It was a cute little shop, but not when Serenity's boss was ordering her around non-stop. When Serenity went back behind the counter to make the two mochas for table twenty-three, the little bell above the door chimed, indicating that another customer had entered. She looked up from what she was doing and her eyes widened in both surprise and wonder. _S-Seto K-Kaiba?!_

A/N: And there you have it, the second chapter of xSereneMeadows' YGO fanfic, Finding True Love. I really hope you enjoy it! Again I do apologise for the long wait for the uploading of this chapter. Please review and check out her page while you're at it! ^_^


End file.
